


Your Song

by valdomarx (cptxrogers)



Series: Octoberfest fics [7]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Himbo Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Misunderstandings, he's dumb and that's why we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/pseuds/valdomarx
Summary: Geralt has noticed something about Jaskier's songs - they seem to have a rather distinct theme.He's starting to that Jaskier might bein love.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Octoberfest fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956754
Comments: 43
Kudos: 394





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> For lesdemonium's romcom tropes day 7: misunderstandings

Geralt has never really understood Jaskier’s songs.

Even the ones based on events he was present at are confusing. They’re full of inaccuracies and exaggerations, or what Jaskier calls “poetic licence”, which as far as he can tell is actually just a fancy name for lies.

Sometimes the songs seem to be about one thing but are really about another, and Jaskier says that’s called metaphor but it seems to Geralt to be merely a different way of lying.

So he doesn’t pay the songs much mind any more. He enjoys a catchy tune and he appreciates the coin they bring in, but the words have never made a lot of sense to him.

Recently, though… He’s got the feeling that Jaskier’s songs have a theme. A focus. A motif, as Jaskier would say.

He has a feeling that Jaskier might be… in love.

Jaskier has been even more doe-eyed and mooning than usual, and he keeps singing about hearts and desires and unrequited wanting. It seems like every new song is about a mysterious object of affection who’s just out of Jaskier’s reach.

Geralt isn’t sure why, but the thought causes him some distress. It’s sad, the idea that anyone could not love Jaskier back. He might be an idiot, but he’s sweet and kind and brave as well. He has so much love to give, it doesn’t seem right that his affections should be unreturned.

He tries to pick up clues about the unnamed sweetheart from the songs. They often mention silver hair, which is unexpected as he’s never noticed Jaskier to have a particular preference for older paramours. And sometimes he sings about strength and nobility, which is definitely strange as most of Jaskier’s conquests appear to involve ribald infidelity and a lot of jumping out of windows, none of which seems terribly noble.

When Jaskier is in a particularly mischevious mood, he’ll launch into a bawdy epic about a clueless man with an enormous sword that he has no idea how to wield, and the seas of longing admirers he leaves unknowingly in his wake. Even though it’s teasing, the song is still somehow deeply affectionate.

Occasionally he catches Jaskier singing songs under his breath that he doesn’t perform in public, ones about quiet campfires and everyday intimacies, the gentle devotions of bathing one’s lover and caring for them when they’re in need. These ones, more than any other, make his heart ache in a way he can’t explain.

More and more, Jaskier seems sad. His eyes often take on a dreamy, faraway look. He takes fewer and fewer lovers, and he must be lonely. Geralt even tries delicately broaching the subject with him a few times, but Jaskier shuts him down immediately and makes it clear he doesn’t want to talk about it.

Over time Geralt grows from curious to irked to downright furious. How dare anyone treat Jaskier in so cavalier a manner? How could anyone cause him such distress and not feel regret? Who would allow a kind soul like Jaskier to moon after them for so long without addressing his obvious infatuation?

Geralt has had quite enough. He makes a decision: However long it takes, he’s going to figure out who has treated Jaskier so shamefully, he’s going to find them, and he’s going to make them see the error of their ways.

Whoever it is, they’re going to regret messing with the tender heart of his bard.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://valdomarx.tumblr.com/post/631352848928686080/your-song-octoberfest-romcom-tropes-day-7).


End file.
